Talk:Galo/@comment-107.10.189.49-20191213064728/@comment-26262400-20191213112940
From what I can understand, you would rather I don't respond with a formal tone, which I can oblige. Unlike Korra and Asami, who have been given explicit confirmation from the creators (although, in my opinion it was pretty obvious), the same treatment hasn't been provided for Galo and Lio. I understand that there is details in the film that could be interrprated as queer coding, and I think it's great that people are deeply analyzing all aspects of the film, however, as usually happens to be the case: aspects of the Japanese dub contradict the commonly cited scenes. In specifc, the CPR scene towards the end of the film, Galo says the line "I lit a fire because of you." Under most circumstances one could be understood in piecing together a puzzle using this line. However, in the Japanese dub the the words using don't leave as much room for interrpreation, and instead state the physical action of igniting a fire. There's also the visual aspect; while I can't refute any of the the claims of "subtle hearts", as I have no method of easily rewatching the film and analyzing each frame, the detail about Galo and Lio in suits seems like a bit of a stretch. I doubt anyone will deny that Galo and Lio are the main characters of the film. Taking that into account, most of the art depicting them in suits is in relation to either the original showing or a celebratory milestone. It's usually customary for actors to dress formally when going to the opening night of their movie, as well as when recieving awards for said film. More than likely what the art team was trying to convey through these outfits was a celebratory air. In regards to Inferno: I decided to take what you preposed into account and pulled up the lyrics again while relistening to the song. While I sort of understand where people might be coming from, I personally saw a message that was more along the lines of the Galo V.S. Kray conflict (the chorus mentions a crest which could refer to the foresight foundation and squaring up to "the heat that is left" which could refer to the crimes Kray is committing). Of course, as with any unconfirmed musical analysis, what I hear in the lyrics is simply interrpretation until decleared otherwise by the creators. The reason behind my adamant removal of the massaive wave of edits by anonymous users is twofold: I believe, as the website most people will turn to for information on the film, we have an obligation to maintain a professional and objective stance on the content we present as fact. As there are multiple interpretations of the relationship between Galo and Lio, we must fall upon creator confirmation before making any moves on implicit details. Secondly, the way this group of individuals has been pushing its movement is immature, childish, and I do not want to give people who blatantly disregard objectivity for potential head-canon the satisfaction of running rampant on this website. As a likewise member of the LGBT+ community I find the approach to this cause dissappointing. I would like to point out that in no place did myself, or any other dedicated member of the wiki, state that Galo and Lio weren't gay. In fact, the decelaration of any character's romantic or sexual orientation has been left blank for both objectivity's sake, as well as to let new viewers come to their own interpretations. If you have blessed me with the respect of reading my lengthy response, I thank you for your time. I understand that returning to this comment at all simply invites further beligerance towards me and this wiki. However, please know that the moment that a direct citation is provided confirming the orientation of any of the characters I will be overjoyed to include it as a factual addition to this wiki. Thank you again for your time.